


Be with you

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lowkey inspired by the call on mina's bday vlive, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Jihyo doesn't know what a crush is. Mina plays minecraft.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203





	Be with you

**Author's Note:**

> short story to help with my writers block... this is the first work i finish this year lol anyway i hope you enjoy it despite it being very brief
> 
> disclaimer: i dont fully know how minecraft or switches work lol

Jihyo and Mina walk side by side on their way to Mina’s house. It’s Friday and they’re looking forward to spending the day together, hanging out in Mina’s room playing video games as they always do.

They don’t talk much, but that’s ok; they both enjoy the comfortable silence. However, Jihyo keeps stealing glances at Mina.

They’ve been best friends since middle school, and now that they’re both sixteen Jihyo is starting to notice some changes. Mina got a very sudden and unexpected growth spurt less than a week after her birthday, leaving Jihyo half a head shorter and making her have to slightly look up to stare into her friend’s eyes (she’s hoping she’ll get her own spurt soon). Mina also has her hair longer now, and started letting it loose instead of wearing what was her typical ponytail. It looks smooth and shiny and it almost reaches her waist. Jihyo’s eyes travel down Mina’s body following the waves of her hair, but immediately averts her eyes in shame when she realizes just where she’s looking.

Mina is looking ahead, head in the clouds; so luckily she doesn’t notice Jihyo’s blushing ears. Jihyo moves her bangs out of her forehead and glances at Mina one more time before looking at the sidewalk. Her best friend is pretty, and Jihyo loves her, so that’s why she keeps staring at her. That’s the reason she comes up with.

Mina’s house is almost a second home to Jihyo, having spent countless afternoons there, be it in the younger girl’s room, in the dining room with Mina’s family when she was invited for dinner, and in the backyard where they spent the summers in the pool and occasionally “camping”. Jihyo greets Mina’s mom hello as they walk past the living room, and Mina grabs Jihyo by the hand to tug her upstairs before her mom tries to chat with them for too long. 

When Mina got to school in the morning, she mentioned her minecraft game and how she had spent the night building a castle until it was almost time for school. Jihyo reprimanded her for not sleeping and also for skipping breakfast (“ _ it was orange juice or twenty more precious minutes of sleep…”)  _ but Mina insisted once she saw what she was building, she would understand.

Jihyo gave her a disapproving look, but she bought her a juice box and a cookie nonetheless. 

They walk into Mina’s room and drop their bags by the door. Mina immediately goes over to her desk and turns on her computer. Jihyo sits on the bed calmly and looks around. She never gets tired of Mina’s room; it’s big and spacey with a nice window, the walls colored a soft shade of mint green. There’s polaroid pictures hanging next to a mirror (Jihyo is in all but one of them, which is Ray alone), a bed (super comfy, Jihyo loves napping there), a desk and a big wardrobe. 

It’s  _ very  _ Mina, and Jihyo loves it. 

Her room is small and crowded as she shares it with her two sisters, which is why she likes Mina’s room so much. That’s the reason she gives herself.

Once Mina gets into the server, she calls for Jihyo to show her the game. Mina scoots over on her gaming chair and Jihyo squeezes next to her. She’s too busy being hyper aware of the way their legs brush against each other to hear Mina calling for her; it takes a slight shake on her shoulder to get Jihyo to look up at the computer. 

Jihyo clears her throat and looks at the screen, while discreetly tugging her skirt to cover her leg better.

She must admit, what Mina built  _ is  _ pretty epic. She built it all by herself without following any tutorials and she only did it in five hours (she’s pretty proud of that). It’s practically finished, the only thing left to craft is the garden; and since Jihyo doesn’t quite feel like playing minecraft right now, she borrows Mina’s switch and lies down on her bed.  _ It smells like Mina, sweet. _

They spend at least two hours like that, listening to some music Mina is streaming on the computer and Jihyo hums every now and then when she knows the song.

Eventually Mina finishes the castle and, satisfied, moves to her bed to see what Jihyo is doing. She plops down right next to her and lays her head against Jihyo’s shoulder; which causes Jihyo to lose the game.

“You’re a loser.” Mina teases her, poking her cheek. Jihyo feels her face get warm.

“I got bored, that’s all. Besides it’s running low on battery.” With that poor excuse, she turns the switch off and leaves it to her side on the bed. She turns a bit to look at Mina more clearly, but the girl is already on her side and their proximity makes Jihyo nervous. Still, she doesn’t move away. 

Mina’s eyelids drop and she stifles a yawn, which causes Jihyo to giggle. “You should’ve taken a nap earlier.”

“I can sleep later, not while you’re here.” Mina mumbles sleepily.

“It’s not like you haven’t done that before…”

“I know, but I won’t be able to see you during the weekend,” Mina opens her eyes and smiles. “Gotta make the most of our time together.”

Jihyo blushes  _ again  _ and  _ oh god this is embarrassing.  _ Mina closes her eyes once more and Jihyo scans her face, counting her moles as she always does when she’s bored in class and decides staring at her friend is more interesting than math. 

Mina opens one eye and laughs, and Jihyo’s smiles back although she’s embarrassed she was caught. Then she realizes she stares way too much, and Mina is an angel if she hasn’t said anything about it yet.

“What’s so funny?” Jihyo asks.

“Nothing in particular, I guess I’m just happy.” They look into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the silence they’re so used to, although this one feels charged with something else...

The door opens and Mina’s mom peeks her head in. Jihyo feels the need to jump away from Mina, almost as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t.

“Everything ok, girls?”

“Yeah, why?” Mina sits up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed, and Jihyo does the same. Her hands are a bit sweaty, so she wipes them on her skirt.

“You were a bit too quiet… and that’s saying something coming from you two.” Mrs. Myoui laughs at her own joke. “Anyways, Jihyo sweetie, do you want to stay for dinner?”

Jihyo realizes that it’s way later than she thought it was, so she politely declines the offer saying she has to get home. Mrs. Myoui tells her to stay next time and Jihyo nods. 

Once the woman leaves, Jihyo stands up to gather her things. Mina watches her from her bed. “Wanna play some minecraft when you get home?”

Jihyo scoffs and gives Mina a look. “Don’t you get tired of playing that all day?”

Mina gasps and brings a hand to her chest, acting offended. “Get out of my house.”

“I’m on it.” Jihyo laughs again but walks towards Mina anyway. They hug goodbye and Jihyo closes her eyes, enjoying it a lot. Because she just really loves her best friend, of course.

A few hours later, once Jihyo’s had dinner and changed into her pajamas, she texts Mina to see if the girl still wants to play, but she gets no response. She chuckles because she’s sure Mina must be totally passed out.

She logs onto the game anyway and joins the server to see the castle Mina built in detail. It’s very intricate and it’s clear that she spent a lot of time on it. However, when she gets to the “master bedroom”, she feels something weird in her stomach.

There are two beds next to each other, forming a king sized one.

On the right side, a sign that reads Minari. And on the left, one that reads Hyo.

Jihyo covers her mouth in almost  _ shock  _ and she feels her heart thrumming on her chest. She grabs her phone and hurriedly enter’s Mina’s chat, where her previous texts remain unread. Her fingers tremble a little as she types

_ “You put our minecraft beds next to each other?” _

(The next morning Jihyo wakes up to a reply. 

_ “Yeah, is that a problem? I can make another room for you if you want.” _

_ “No, this is perfect.” _ )

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
